doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Sector 3 (Doom RPG)
Sector 3 is a level in Doom RPG. Overview Sector 3 is the location of the Biological Research Facility for biomedical research and canine neurological research labs. Mr. Nadira has been conducting mind control experiments and experimenting on the demon dogs. You can also access a vendor machine with the following items: thumb|right|256px|Map of Sector 3 Walkthrough # From the start room, head through the door to the south. There is another door leading south, but a security lockdown is in effect and the door is locked. # Go through the door to the west and talk to the civilian. He will give you the code to the locked door (5551) # Use the computer console to unlock the door and head through. # Follow the corridor along to the east. There is a computer console on the wall. Use this to talk to Dr. Guerard. # Guerard tells you to ignore the next door to the right (leading north). Ignore him and go through this door. # Walk up to Mr. Nadira and he will talk to you. # Nadira takes your weapons. Go back south to the door where you entered and use the computer console. Enter the code 741. # Go north again to find a large room full of dogs in cages. Talk to Nadira again. He will recruit you to help him test his mind control device. # Go to the west end of the room and use the computer console. Enter the code 934. # Pick up the Dog collar at the center of the room. Nadira reveals that he has led you into a trap and releases the dogs to attack you. # Capture a dog using the collar and use it to defeat the other dogs. # Go through the door to the east and use the computer console. # Go back to the large room with the cages and head south (where you entered from). Use the code 7682 to get your weapons back from the weapons cabinet. # Go to the door at the southwest of the dog cage room and break it down with the axe. # Use the computer console to find the code for the north door. # Follow the corridor north through two doors. # Use the computer console and enter the passcode 4545 to open the north lab entrance door. # Go back to the dog cage room and enter the now unlocked north entrance. # Follow the corridor north and then head west until you find a room with a computer console. Use the console to unlock secure closet door 1. # Go east until you find another room with a computer console. Use this to unlock secure closet door 2. # Go back to the room where the green key is visible behind a gate. # Go back south to the entrance door where you initially met Mr. Nadira. Use the computer console next to the door and Dr. Guerard will unlock the door. # Go west twice and then north to find the room with the exit door. Secrets * 6 Total: 5,3 - 15,6 - 17,6 - 5,13 - 5,10 - 23,11 Statistics * 6 secrets * 52 monsters Map data Things * Green card * Green door * Vendor machine Weapons *Super Shotgun *Plasma rifle (in secret) Category:Doom RPG levels Category:Levels by name